To infinity and beyond
by AlorsLaure
Summary: Who would have thought I'd find love far from any trouble on earth and close to heaven?


**A/N: My first one shot! *****Yaaaaay* So, I hope y'all will review to tell me honestly what you think of it. Hopefully you will like it (and maybe take the time to share it with your buddies?)**

**Anyway, enjoy your reading!**

Being in a plane had always been something I liked. That little rollercoaster moment at the takeoff and at the moment we go down. The fact that you're with your head in the clouds and far away from any trouble on the planet, and knowing you'll be in a place entirely different in only a few hours. Yeah, I liked that.

I looked at my ticket. _Seattle- Paris._ I was finally leaving this grey state to enjoy a month or two in one of the most beautiful and most romantic places on earth. It was like an entire new world was opening for me. I had travelled a lot, mostly for my job, but I had never been outside America.

I took place on the plane to airport _Charles de Gaulle. _Next to me, a woman was sitting with her son. He was about four years old, sitting at the window and staring at the other planes. As long as the kid wasn't going to cry and interrupt me from reading my book on my Kindle, I won't mind him.

Ten minutes after I took place in my comfortable chair, the plane started to roll. A nice stewardess was greeting us and showed us how to fasten our seatbelt, how to roll out a mask if we would need air or how to blow up our safety vest in case of need. I wasn't looking. I knew this by heart from the several times I had taken a plane.

And then the plane went up in the air. High, very high. The world underneath started to look pretty small, until it finally disappeared under the thick, white and grey clouds of the state of Washington. I closed my eyes for a second and begged silently for the stewardesses to pass by soon. I was namely craving for some bourbon or something strong. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw them passing through the paths with their chariot full of soft drinks, the strong drinks often being hidden underneath. I couldn't wait for them to reach my chair.

I was lucky enough to sit rather close to the nose of the plane. A beautiful woman turned to me and asked me with a big smile what I wanted to drink. I was completely speechless. She was one of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen, with her brown hair formed in a knot, her chocolate eyes and her pale skin. The only color on her face was the make up; strong red on her full lips, a bit of blush on her cheeks and a bit on her eyes. Her voice was soft, sensual. Yeah, she amazed me.

"A scotch please," I answered to her, difficultly. She bowed down to take those cute little bottles hiding underneath, and handed it to me with a plastic cup.

"Here you go sir." I tried to smile at her, but I looked stupid with my mouth open. After she served the kid next to me, and his mom, she left. I couldn't help but stare at her leaving and noticed she had an ass. I also noticed she was looking at me every time she could. When she was too far for me to still check her out, I turned back to look at the back of the chair in front of me with my scotch in my hand. I sipped while trying to read my book on my Kindle, but I couldn't concentrate on whatever the author tried to say. All I did is trying to check the stewardess out.

A few minutes after she passed by me to hand me a scotch, which tasted horrible by the way, but I didn't care because booze is booze, she walked back right to me and stopped right next to my chair.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said and I was surprised when I noticed she was actually talking to me.

"Yes," I tried to sound like I didn't care about whatever she wanted, but God, I was dying to know!

"I have a feeling we already know each other," And at that exact moment I recognized her. Not only because of her face, but especially because of her perfume. She still wore the same perfume; flowery and fragrant, sweet but strong at the same time: it was like her personality. I didn't remember the name, but I would always remember that unforgettable smell. "Edward?" She tried.

"Bella!" I suddenly remembered her name. Bella and I had been to high school together and now I also remembered we used to have this bond together. We weren't a couple, because she was dating some guy and I was dating some girl, but everyone had always noticed our strong connection. We were friends, best friends, until she went to college in Arizona and I went to Chicago and we lost touch. I hadn't heard from her since then.

"So you became a stewardess!" I shouted exited to her.

"Yes! This is actually my first long flight," She looked at me with those little sparks in her eyes, proving to me that she was excited to be here. "What about you, Edward?" In a second, I tried to remember everything that happened in my life for the past 10 years. So much had happened. So much had changed.

"I have my own business," I answered her question.

"Oh my God, that's great! What kind of business?" She sounded truly interested.

"Pharmaceutical," I tried to say with a smile. She noticed how I reacted on that and kneeled next to me after looking at her colleagues.

"What happened to your dream?" She said silently to me. "What happened to Edward, the one who was going to be next generation's biggest composer? The new Mozart?" She smiled, although I could see she was being entirely honest.

"What happened to your dream, Bella?" I challenged her sweetly. "To become a writer?"

"I can't believe you remember that," She smiled brightly at me with her eyes drilling into mine, like she used to do. Like she was piercing into my soul. She got up to walk away to work again. "You were pretty talented Edward," She said before going back to the front of the plane.

It was like I was back in time, like I was a teenager again. And then I remembered how my life evolved after I left Forks for a better life, or what I at least thought was going to be a better life.

The night fell over the sky, the lamps were dimmed and everyone was sleeping and snoring. Except me. I was drinking my third little bottle of scotch and looked outside, trying to forget my past when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me," Bella said silently to me. I unfastened my seatbelt and followed her between the chairs of sleeping people, until we stopped so she could open a small door. "You shouldn't be supposed to be here. It's the staff's sleeping area. But you know, no one knows what we're doing here, up in the air." The small room was dark; a little red light illuminated the entire place and our faces. It was all covered with matrasses and pillows. "It isn't very comfortable," She said and sat down on the ground. I followed her and sat down next to her. "Got a little surprise for you," she continued with a smile on her face. She reached for a plastic bag somewhere behind her and showed me a dozen of little bottles of strong drinks. There was scotch, bourbon, and vodka; that type of crap that will make us wasted, especially since I had already quite a few drinks. "We steel them after each flight and in every hotel we stay."

"I thought you never drank alcohol," I reminded her.

"I was such a pussy," she answered with a challenging smile. She opened two bottles of vodka and handed one of them to me. We toasted and drank the entire little bottle in one gulp. I felt my throat and tongue burn as I felt the liquid reach my stomach. My head got light, finally.

"You're a good drinker," I said to her when I noticed her bottle was also empty.

"I have a few flights of practice," we remained silent for a while, just the sound of the engine between us. "Why having your own business?" she cut the silent.

"To make my dad proud," I brought the empty bottle back to my lips and tried to find a last drop.

"Right. The infamous Dr. Cullen. How is he?" she asked.

"Ask God," I answered and I knew it would take her some time to understand it. But she did quicker than I thought.

"What happened to him?"

"Something with his heart. I could give you more explanation but…" I stopped, hoping she would understand I didn't want to think back about it now. "That's why I have a own business. We try to develop some medication for people who suffer from that disease."

"And your sisters?" She continued her interrogation.

"They're doing fine. Alice is in a serious relationship with Jasper now," Bella looked at me, asking me who that guy was with her eyes. "Some guy she met in Texas."

"And Rose?"

"She's a nurse now. She got married to one of her patients and is pregnant with her first child." I picked a bottle of bourbon out of the bag and drank it in one gulp again.

"Really? Wow!" Bella followed my example and drank her drink. "Uncle Edward," she was kidding. I laughed with her and nodded. "How is your mom dealing with this all?"

"Bad. She's the reason I moved back to Forks."

"How long did you live in New York?" And now I remembered she didn't know about my change of plans.

"A year. Until I went to Chicago to study medicine for my dad. To help people like him."

"I'm sorry Edward," I just nodded, trying not to show I was feeling deep inside.

"What about you?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I'm here," she opened a new bottle. I clearly noticed by her way of drinking that she wanted to avoid the subject.

"How is the writing going?" I wasn't just going to avoid the subject. She brought my pain back; I was going to bring hers. Instead of answering, she got up and looked into a black purse I assumed was hers. She took out a book and crawled back to me.

"It's not going to get published, but I always have a few prints with me." She put the book in my hands. _Your mother's eyes._ "It's about a child that is going to find his mother after she disappeared in a grocery store, 10 years ago." She answered my asking look. "I think you might like it."

"Thank you," I looked at the blue cover with elderly eyes drawn on them. "I've always liked your stories." She couldn't help but blush. I'd always remembered that Bella used to blush a lot. "You still look beautiful," I suddenly said. Although it wasn't planned and I definitely didn't want her to know it, I didn't lie. She was beautiful and had always been pretty. I had to admit I used to have a small crush on her and being with her in this tight room reminded me that it maybe never left.

"You're not bad yourself, Casanova." We laughed. The sound coming out of her mouth was magical and the smile formed on her lips was purely flawless. I wanted to kiss those smiling lips. I so hard wanted it, although the booze might have accentuated it.

"Why have we lost touch?" I tried to remember. Best friends weren't supposed to lose touch with each other, were they?

"Because we both wanted something else," she reminded me. Right, she wanted us to be together while I was a stupid ass and said I didn't want to bond. I had been the biggest and stupidest ass on the entire planet that day. Bella was a sweet, beautiful, interesting and smart person and she had always been, but I was so stupid and young and I wanted to be with everyone and no one. And I was still like that. The only person I would stay my entire life with, was Bella and I wasn't ashamed to say it.

"I'm sorry."

"No worries. I couldn't be angry with you, because you didn't want to bond. I mean, I don't even have a cat because I'm always in the air," we laughed and shut up about it. "You know I haven't seen "A Walk to Remember" since high school?" she admitted.

"_You?!_" I answered. Bella had been addicted to that movie when we were both in High School. She made me watch it with her like a thousands of times, but she would always remind me of the tears I shed the first time I watched it. She was always so mean about it. But I liked her teasing. "Why not? I thought you liked that movie."

"I thought it was our thing."

"I promise we'll watch it again whenever you come to my place again."

"I'd love to," she said with a happy little smile on her bright face. God, she was gorgeous. "Another bottle?" she asked and handed one to me. "Last two." We toasted again but instead of drinking, we just stared at each other. Her brown eyes drilled deep into my green eyes. It was like an invisible string was holding us together. "I've missed you," she whispered almost unclear to me. It was like my hand had to touch her face to comfort her. Like it was there it belonged at that exact moment.

"Me too, Bella. And I only notice it now."

"I've been thinking a lot about you," she admitted with a small voice. I couldn't tell her that it wasn't really my case. I answered with a kiss. A small touch with my lips on hers. Soft and small, rather fast, but it meant so much at that exact moment. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, her fingers on her lips. She crawled back to me and took the back of my head to pull it closer to hers and kiss me, very gently but full of passion. Our lips first simply touched, but it got more and more heated up and our mouths opened as she let her tongue enter my mouth. Slowly at first but she played with mine pretty heavily. She lied on her back, pulling me with her. It was like the moment asked for my hands to reach her shirt in her black skirt and to undo the long line of tiny buttons. After I pulled her shirt out, and she was lying beneath me with only a silken, black bra that was extremely sexy and totally waking up the nerves in my dick, I found my way under her ass to undo her tight skirt and her fragile panties.

She also undid the few closed buttons on my blue shirt and put my pant down at my knees. She didn't lose time to take off my underwear, so I didn't hesitate and took off hers. And then I entered her. I started to thrust; softly at first, but I noticed in Bella's eyes I could go a bit harder. She totally wouldn't mind.

Bella and I took the time we needed to enjoy each others body and presence and if they asked us if the plane could do a trip around the world 20 times, we answered we didn't care as long as we were in each other's presence. But the pilot decided differently about that when he announced we started to descend. We both dressed up pretty quickly before we both left the room. Before we both t went our separate ways, I kissed her on her sweet lips one last time and sat back on my chair. I definitely didn't miss.

I took both sides of the chair while the plane went down. I just loved the sensation in my stomach. I waited as the last one to leave the plane, hoping I could have a private moment with Bella again, but was disappointed when I saw she was accompanied of the other stewardesses.

"We wish you a pleasant stay," one of the others told me. Bella took my hand and acted like she was politely shaking it. I was pretty sure everyone noticed what happened before, though. I got out of the plane and noticed the little paper in Bella's book.

"_Here's my number. Don't forget to call me, Casanova."_

_Oh Bella, _I thought, _I definitely won't forget you._ I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her note and put it in the pocket of my coat. What I would give to spend my journey in Paris with Bella…

I picked up my suitcases in the airport and made my way out of the area to join my ride. I looked around me to see her face, but couldn't spot her in the thick crowd; until I saw hands come above the people, people being pushed away and her running to me. She kissed me in front of everyone, her arms brightly around my neck, and her legs almost not around my waist. Such an awkward position. She entered her tongue into my mouth, heavily like always.

"Oh honey, how I've missed you!" She said.

"I've missed you too, Kate," I lied.

**I want to finish this story with a big thank you to the best beta in the world, my Linnie! (WhatAboutMeAndYou and you definitely should read her stories ;))**


End file.
